Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and a method for imaging a subject.
Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging apparatus including an imaging section that outputs images at a frame rate higher than a frame rate of a display section. This imaging apparatus plays back an image at a speed such as ½ times speed or ¾ times speed by recording signals of averaged two frames or three frames.